Dark Moon
by Rein Kuro
Summary: Since the death of his mother, you'd think Jesse was used to how drastic life is. But now his life takes another 180 when he happens to meet and befriend the crowned prince Jaden and his guardian Yubel. Spirit vs Soul, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Nigella-chan! I'm finally able to repost Dark Moon! See?

Rein: What took you so long?

Sakura: ... I've been busy... and when I got to reread this, I sort of thought I could give it a little make-over...

Rein: Little? *not buying it*

Sakura: ... *sweating bullets*

Die: ... Remind me again, why am I here?

Kuro: You were stupid enough to agree to take it on too. Hiya Rein.

Rein: Hey Kuro! Been awhile!

Sakura: ... Me, Rein, Die-chan and Kuroya don't own anything! Not even the original plot!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jesse crept down to the river slowly. It was the middle of the night, so no humans would be walking around but he didn't want to risk his life. He glanced around before crouching on the rocks and eventually relaxing with a content smile. He breathed in the fresh breeze and looked down at his reflection.

"What do you see, Jess?" He asked himself, remembering his sweet mother's voice.

Whenever he was feeling hurt, upset, happy, angry or just wanting to play she would take him down to the river. She'd ask him this question all the time and there would always be different answers. But mother was dead now, so it didn't really matter how he answered.

"I see my reflection and the moon watching over me," He sighed, admiring himself in the cold mirror.

He had a rich teal blue colored hair, like the ocean on a clear day, and thick as a rain forest. His eyes were a pale green, almost white, like spring leaves bejeweled by the morning dew. His skin wasn't too pale compared to most other demons, but it still was quite light colored from only coming out at night. And then he had those wings emerging from his back.

Jesse was a rare breed of mythic, the rarest in fact. He had wings like an angel emerging from his back, pristine white and glowing in the moonlight. The feathers felt so soft but are strong and waterproof for wet nights. Embedded in his cheeks and outlining his wings were seven gem stones, each a different color of the rainbow. The gems on his face traveled from the corners of his light eyes a like multi-colored rivulet, the first being rich red rubies with deep amethysts stopping at his jaw. All who saw him knew he was the child of the legendary Rainbow Dragon, a mythic with so pure blood that he is considered to be a god. But this knowledge has been more of a curse to Jesse, especially when his mother was killed when humans tried to capture him for profit.

Sighing, Jesse rolled onto his stomach, hissing as the rocks jutted into his flesh, and began playing with the water by swirling a finger around in it. He put his other hand on his chin as he blankly watched what he was doing. His legs were raised in the air slightly, kicking lightly. He'd come down here to think about his friends Axel, Jim, Zane, Aster, Bastion and Blair. Ever since the humans had found their hideout he hadn't heard from them. They'd scattered into the bushes for survival and he'd taken to the sky, but didn't escape without an injury. His arm still hurt from the bullet that had been shot into it, though it was healing itself fine now.

Axel looked the most human out of them all, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Axel is an elemental mythic who could control elements to his desire and change his form to represent those elements. Jesse hadn't been too fond of Axel at first, but when he burnt Jim's shirt as a joke he knew he was alright.

Jim is a crocodile mythic. He could transform himself into a crocodile and he had this strange half-crocodile form. In it he was covered from head to toe in these really tough scales. His mouth would be lined with so many sharp teeth and he'd take on a weird sort of appearance of a crocodile but still look human.

Zane was a real demon among mythic, as he liked to call himself in light humor. He had shoulder length dark teal hair and a serious attitude everyone referred to him for leadership. He could transform his body to suit the sky. At night his body would be made out of this black stuff covered in tiny little stars with a moon on its forehead and blue clouds for hair. In the day it would be pink, yellow and orange with a red sun on its forehead and a pinkish cloud for hair. He was untouchable when he went into that form.

Aster was a pain in the arse, in Jesse opinion. He had short silver hair and bright blue eyes, but he was the most stuck up mythic he'd ever met… and the only one who desired a mansion, a limo and for ladies to be swooning over him every second of the day. He could produce weapons from his cells, all kinds of weapons. Their vehicles were made from Aster, when they needed such things.

Bastion was probably one of the best guys there, Jesse thought. His mythic ability was being able to create voids to other worlds or to another part in this world. It had been their getaway route more than once, but one time they ended up on the moon and almost exploded… That hadn't been pleasant.

Blair was the only girl in their group, who happened to be a vampire-like mythic. She had smoky purple hair and vivid red eyes. The problem with Blair was if she didn't drink for a few days she'd tend to hunt the gang. Jesse would often have to offer himself for a feed just to stop her from hurting anybody and had ended up unconscious and close to death a few times. Afterwards, when Blair was sane again, she'd apologize and care for him as he recovered.

He knew they could take care of themselves and it was almost impossible to believe any of them would have gotten captured. Jesse was most likely the weakest, much to his friends surprise when they found out who his father is, because even though he could hide his wings and jewels on his face the only thing this was good for was keeping him safe. When they were out, he could perform minor wizardry and could shoot colorful beams with different effects depending on their color.

Humming as he mused, he watched as his reflection blurred and mixed together. Giving a sigh he got back up onto his feet, stretching his wings before cloaking them in magic along with the jewels. He hated having to hide them, but it was either that or be captured and most likely killed and/or raped. Jesse gave a frightened shiver at that last option. He began climbing back up toward the ledge he had come down from, careful not to spook anything while he did so. He lost his footing a couple of times along the way, but eventually crawled over the top and sat down on the grass, looking up at the moon with a smile. He was going to go back to visit the place his mother had died, where she was buried, as a guardian of the city he was born in and raised until the demons invaded. Mythics were mistaken for demons by humans at night, but that was understandable when you thought about it…

It was a long way away and flying would have been better, but then the humans living there would attack him before he had a chance to explain who he is. So walking was the only choice really, unless he could hitch a ride with a traveling human but he found that way to dangerous and highly unlikely. His mother never liked him taking chances.

"Nice night tonight, huh demon?" Jesse turned around to see none other than a demon slayer standing there. Jesse gave a silent curse at his misfortune. There was another race that also roamed the night, the demons. The are many differences between mythics and demons with one being demons lived off the souls of humans and made it a game to torture the innocent that fell victim to them. The main difference is demons had auras pulsing with Black Magic and just looking at them without proper training could make you go mad with fear. You could tell who is a demon by a symbol on their bodies, but they could hide it and only experienced demon slayers could tell a demon without finding it.

The slayer was wearing a sleeveless top, a short stripy shirt and very high boots that were made of leather. On one hand she had a glove that contained various spell charms for demon fighting and in the other hand she held a very long looking sword. Jesse swallowed.

"Who are you?" He asked, wondering if she had any comrades.

He would probably be able to fly away if she stepped forward to attack him with others but if it was just her he could quickly put her down and run, hoping she never got back up in time.

"My name's Alexis. Now shut up and let me kill you," She said with a smirk and a gleeful tone to her voice.

Her blonde hair blew around her gracefully as her eyes locked onto Jesse, the golden brown eyes careful not to miss a thing. Jesse moved out of the way of the attack, not so much as a scratch on him. He began concentrating on his surroundings, smelling only the one human. Jesse sighed in relief at that, and made to dodge Alexis' next swing.

"I'm on a tight schedule," Jesse said with a small smile, backing away a little bit. As she took another swing at him, Jesse saw the mark of the royal guard tattooed onto her right shoulder. This confused the young mythic. He didn't know why a warrior of the royal guard was here so far from the castle, there weren't any demons out tonight, from what he could tell, and he was the only thing that could be counted as dangerous. He really didn't understand it.

"Rearrange you plans," The girl said before she launched herself off of the ground.

Jesse dodged one more time before fleeing toward the wood, watching as Alexis buried her sword into the ground before pulling it out and lunging at him again. Jesse really wasn't in the mood to die as he twisted out of the way, ducking and diving and avoiding any contact with the human girl or her strange smelling sword.

"Your sword smells like poison," He hissed as he jumped from tree to tree, skidding across the floor of the clearing and looking back up at Alexis to see her smiling at him from a couple of meters away. Jesse jumped up from his crouch and backed away, not really trusting his own strength at the moment.

"It's a new technique we slayers have come up with just for demons like you," She said smugly before diving to the left. So that's why, Jesse thought, she must have been sent out to test this new poison.

Jesse moved in and narrowly avoided getting his arm slashed off. The girl was quicker than she seemed, as she left a nasty deep cut in his left arm.

Damn! It stung!

Growling slightly he covered it with his hand but already knew the poison was seeping into his blood. Hopefully it wasn't a lot, or able to kill mythics, so he'd live.

He revealed his wings and felt his skin tingle as magic gathered around him. He really, really hated doing this sort of thing. Slowly gems, the size of large fists, began appearing around his body and in a flash he was surrounded by seven different colored gems. Alexis gasped, seeming to look guilty and horrified.

"I need to be somewhere," Jesse said as he let all the magic he had burst out of his gems.

They pounded against Alexis and she gave a pained cry before she hit the floor, a few of the rainbow beams missing their target and heading into other directions.

"So don't hold me back," He added as he made a run for it. The new wound was already beginning to heal.

Jesse smiled as he took off into the sky, not really wanting to stay behind and see her face flush with anger as she screamed and tried to catch him. His arm was killing him now almost as much as the other one but it didn't really matter. Poisons made for killing demons never really killed mythics in the past, just gave them minor illnesses and fevers. The poison would be flushed out of his system soon… well, he hoped it would and then he'd be normal. Since he didn't know how potentate the poison could be to mythics.

He landed gently on some soft grass far from his fight and began looking around for signs or landmarks. His heart squeezed dangerously when he realized what territory he was in and he swallowed a little. This is the kingdom ruled by Jaden Yuki, the crowned prince, no doubt that girl was an assassin of his. Also a fiendish like creature named Yubel ruled with him and roamed about the territory.

Yubel wasn't a demon or mythic, she was a creature with the power to possess people's bodies, deflect attacks thrown at her, alter reality and summon monsters from a strange void. She normally stayed around special humans with hearts flowing with goodness. They were extremely powerful and easy to take control of so it seemed she enjoyed dwelling within their bodies. But thank goodness those were only rumors that got started by Purists-humans who hated anything magical. Yubel, though seemingly dark, was a very good natured creature who only wanted the best for her masters and has served the Yuki family for many generations.

Jesse was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to hear someone come up behind him.

"What business do you have here?" A soft voice-indistinguishable between male and female- asked and Jesse jumped, turning around to see no other than the spirit keeper Yubel.

Her hair was wild. Half was white and half was a dark purple color. Her skin was a purple like tone and she had a giant yellow eye in the middle of her forehead. One of the eyes that were normal looking was amber and the other was blue-green. When Jesse looked into those eyes he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Yubel! What is it?" A different voice asked and Jesse turned as best as he could to see a human male.

His vision was becoming a little blurry now and his arm was really throbbing. His breathing was becoming uneven and crushing him as he trembled. The poison in Alexis' sword must be starting to flow freely in his blood, which made the young mythic scared. And the slayer should have woken by now and may be looking for him to finish the fight.

"Seems this demon here got into a fight with Alexis," Jesse cracked open one eye to glare at Yubel as he stumbled back a little. Great, seems this night got worse if Yubel believes he's a demon too… Jesse tried to make a run for it, but the poison in his body and that haunting mismatched gazed seemed to not only keep him from escaping again but also collapse onto his knees.

The poison was now too strong for him. Jesse cursed his now ever maddening luck. He should have at least taken the girl's sword for attacking him, not leaving it lying there for her to use. He also should have taken his chance and struck her down but he couldn't, wouldn't kill a human…

"Alexis! Is she all right?" The human asked the spirit before he clenched his teeth and growled at Jesse.

The human standing before him was the crowned prince, Jaden Yuki, and Jesse found himself admiring the human a little despite himself. He had very fine looking brown hair on his head with slightly lighter highlights woven into the top. His eyes were a dark brown too and filled with hatred.

"I didn't kill the damn girl… I put her to sleep with a spell," Jesse spoke as loudly as he could, groaning as his whole body trembled. The poison was spreading too fast for his body to begin repairing itself. "Urgh… she'll be on her way here now. So don't you dare accuse me of hurting her," He snarled before he crashed down onto the ground, "I hope she's happy," He added.

He clutched his chest as he tried to suck in some more air but nothing seemed to come in.

"This demon-no, mythic- is speaking the truth, I can sense her coming this way now," Yubel said, looking down at the demon softly. Jesse closed his eyes and calmed himself down, hoping the girl would show up and stab him through the heart. "He won't last much longer now."

Jesse growled. She didn't say? Oh, he was just gonna get up and walk away singing frigging Praise songs!

"What exactly did you do to enrage Alexis?" Jaden asked. Alexis was normally so nice and hesitated to kill demons and is very hesitant to go for a mythic most of the time. The bluenet must have really ticked her off.

Jesse shivered and had the strangest desire to run into the woods. Instead all he could do was remained doubled over in agony.

"I didn't do anything," Jesse choked out, not even bothering to try anymore. His body was slightly limp now and his breathing was becoming shallow, "I was heading toward Rose City to visit my mother's grave," he whimpered as his body began pulsing with more pain. He could almost hear his skin and cells working to glue themselves back together and flush out the poison, but it was too late.

"Your mother?" The prince questioned.

Jesse nodded. He felt so cold but his forehead was flaring up. Everything was blurry and he felt dizzy. Sweat was caking his figure as he shook and his heart hurt. He couldn't catch a breath and his limbs ached from lack of oxygen.

This was it, he was going to die.

"Oroku, a mythic who protected Rose City from harm. She sacrificed herself for the citizens when I was very young… I haven't been there since, not since she left for the Afterlife," the bluenet explained, feeling his body tremble. At least he was dying telling the truth, no one can find fault in that.

To most of their race his mother was a fool to sacrifice herself for humans… but at least they knew one mythic wasn't bad. And most of the race could screw themselves, his mother did what was right and he would continue to love her.

"Jaden, he's telling the truth once more, he really is Oroku's son. I'm able to see his true form now, he has some really strong defenses, and it looks almost exactly like Oroku-san's," Yubel said and Jaden gave her a nod, bending down to wrap his arms around Jesse. Jesse gave Jaden a weird look and watched the older boy laugh. Jesse simply hung his head as his body began giving out.

"Jaden, get back! He's-" Yubel suddenly said and Jesse felt his whole body give one last shake.

Blood exploded out of his mouth and onto the ground. Jesse blinked at it for awhile before placing his cold, shaking fingers to his lips as more blood continued to trickle down from his mouth. He blinked back tears as he fell into a void of darkness, the prince crying out for him.

* * *

Sakura: Noes! Ma baby!

Die: Meh.

Sakura: Buts ma baby! He needs help!

Die: ... Meh.

Sakura: You cruel to ma baby! *cuddles unconcious Jesse*

Die: ... Nah, I just have no real stake in this part of the story.

Jaden: Well, it is the beginning of the story, there isn't supposted to be much going on.

Die: Meh, still don't care. *flails at Jaden*

Jaden: She's right, you are cruel! *glomps Sakura and the sleeping Jesse*

Yubel: ... I'm ending this chapter before the stupidity levels effect Jaden. *uses dark powers to end the chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: Hello, readers!

Die: ... Meh, another chapter for me to not care about.

Sakura: ... You are very hard to please these days... show some spirit! The readers may leave!

Die: ... I'll be excited next chapter. Or with a bribe.

Sakura: ... what do you want?

Die: Hrmmm... a Chazz would be nice.

Sakura: *tosses Wolf!Chazz to Die* Happy now?

Die: *smirks, cuddling him close* Yes :3

Chazz: *ears twitch* Neither of these two here own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the original plot of this story.

Rein and Kuro: *appears out of nowhere* Enjoy the chaos!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jaden watched as the mythic stirred a bit in his sleep. Jesse had only just managed to recover from the poison and is still alive and kicking… except for the fact he had been sleeping for days now.

Alexis had returned and apologized for her misjudgment. She had been told of a demon in the woods near the city by farmers and went to investigate. When Alexis saw Jesse, she assumed he was the demon and attacked. Jaden had forgiven his assassin, knowing everyone made mistakes. Now he was more concerned with the mythic waking up.

He still couldn't believe the winged boy was Jesse Anderson, Oroku's son…

He smiled as he looked out of the window over Rose city. He wondered if Jesse would stay here when he woke up or if he would return to doing whatever he had been doing before Alexis had attacked him. Jaden couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought. Jesse was attractive, anyone would admit that as a fact. But Jaden had a strange feeling as familiarity with Jesse, almost like they've met before. But that couldn't be possible, since he was always cooped up in the castle as a small child. And Jesse was long gone after the demon attack Rose City suffered through, with the loss of its guardian.

Jesse moved a bit and this time Jaden smiled. He stroked Jesse's hair gently when he saw the mythic seemed to be having a nightmare. The young mythic has had many nightmares over the days he's been asleep, most likely caused by the little bit of poison still running through his body. He brushed his fingers against the bluenet's smooth cheeks but the mythic only groaned, whimpered and gasped. His body trembled violently and a small sob tore itself from deep inside of him. Jaden moved his hand to rest on the mythic's collarbone with a frown.

Jesse obviously felt the cold touch because he whimpered and struggled against it, his hands moved to brush against Jaden's arm weakly. Jaden moved his hand down over the mythic's heart and watched as he immediately stilled. A smile tweaked at the corners of Jaden's lips, this was starting to become a routine to calm Jesse.

When he spread his hand out, he could feel the gentle heartbeat pulsing against his hand. He moved his free hand to brush against Jesse's throat and the mythic shrieked and arched his back in an attempt to get away. Jaden frowned and wondered what was wrong with Jesse's throat for him to be acting like this. Jesse never acted like this when he touched his throat.

* * *

_Jesse opened his eyes to see the sun beating down on him from high in the sky, feeling different for some reason._

_Before he had a chance to sort out his thoughts someone next to him chuckled and he looked up at them, trying hard not to scream in fear._

_The person was human looking, but his eyes were wild and his teeth were sharp fangs, for that was all he could see in the dark. Jesse couldn't help cowering from this creature as he approached him. This man was in reality a demon._

_Jesse jumped up to try to get away when the demon lunged at him, grabbing him by the hair. Despite Jesse's __attempts to get away the demon only laughed and held him tighter, scratching his fingers against his cheek so __violently it tore into his flesh and red blood began dripping down his cheek. Jesse gasped and whimpered as the __pain came, groaning when the demon sunk a knee deep into his abdomen with a smirk. He didn't even recall __sobbing out in fear until the demon placed his hands near his neck, running his fingers across the skin._

_Jesse was worried he was going to be cut again and whimpered, trying his best to get away but the demon had other ideas and continued to hold him down. He grabbed at the hand but this did not faze the creature. Then suddenly, for some strange reason his current age instead of the small child he knew was in this dream, Jesse felt something warm bubbled around his heart. Jesse frowned slightly at this feeling, though he liked it very much. This has never happened in his nightmares; this warm, safe, fluttery feeling._

_He swallowed and calmed, blushing slightly when he felt the warmth was smiling at him lovingly, like it meant him no harm. If Jesse could see past the demon he might trust it._

_The demon seemed angered Jesse had become quiet, not seeming to care how quickly he grew from the child __he was to the young adult he is now, and grabbed at his throat with both hands, locking them around it as he crushed it with a dark cackle and a playful look in his eyes. __Jesse gave a silent screamed and arched his back to try to knock the creature, but he only continued to chuckle and squeeze harder as less and less air began pouring down into his lungs._

* * *

Jaden watched Jesse growl before screaming again. He jumped up in shock and sent the chair he was sitting on toppling as he raced over to the bluenet's side, shaking him hastily. The mythic only writhed in pain and began crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jaden had no idea what was wrong with the other boy but his only solution was to cut off the nightmare that was scaring him so much.

* * *

_Jesse growled warningly at the demon before he caught a glimpse of his face. It was the demon that had attacked Rose City, the one that had murdered his mother, the one who had looked at him so lustfully…_

_Jesse screamed and fought against the hold, kicking the demon off._

_Before he could escape the dark creature pinned him to the ground again and sat down on his waist, slamming his head into the dirt and smiling down at Jesse evilly. Jesse burst into tears as he clawed at the exposed flesh of the demon and struggled to get away, kicking and hissing._

* * *

"Jesse! Jesse, wake up, it's just a dream!" Jaden shouted as he pulled Jesse into his arms, shaking him hastily to try to wake him up. Jesse continued to fight and try to get away, resulting in battering Jaden a bit, causing him to give a small gasp of minor pain. Steeling himself, he shook Jesse again and watched helplessly as the strong mythic became so vulnerable and scared. He felt something in the back of his throat that he just couldn't swallow.

"No… please…" Jesse clutched onto Jaden as his whole body shuddered. Jaden felt rage boil up inside of him at the unknown foe, so he tried the only thing he could do. He slammed his lips down onto the mythic's.

When he pulled away he found Jesse had calmed and was stirring a lot now. The other boy opened one eye wearily as Jaden lowered him back onto the bed. Suddenly Jesse shot up.

"Jesse, its ok, the dream's over!" Jaden said hastily when he saw the demon panicking.

Jesse jumped a little and turned to Jaden with raised eyebrows and panicking eyes. He blinked before he realized who is next to him and his eyebrows furrowed, then he held his head. It was very light feeling and aching, most likely an after effect of the poison. He took a few deep breaths before looking around.

"What is this place?" He asked as his eyes rested on Jaden again.

Jaden smiled at him but saw he was still upset, still worried and still squirming uncomfortable. In Jesse's view, he shouldn't even be alive. Jaden pulled up his chair after checking it over to make sure he hadn't broken it. He sat down on it when he was satisfied with his check and smiled, breathing in the scent of the mythic that floated through the room lightly.

"This is a room in my castle in Rose City, you ok?" Jaden asked when he saw Jesse's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm… I'm in Rose City?" the bluenet asked, then received a positive answer from the crowned prince.

"Yeah, we had to get you here to get more of the poison out of you safely. It was starting to tare your body to pieces," Jesse paled when he heard this. Was that why he was puking blood before he pasted out?

"I... I should probably leave now..." the mythic murmured uneasily. No matter how much he wanted to see the city his mother had saved, it wouldn't be good for a mythic like him to hang around so close to so many humans for long; it tended to attract demon hunters.

"I'll lead you to the castle entrance," Yubel said, floating to the door of the room, a bit too happy looking to the two other occupants. Though Jaden knew why, Yubel gets jealous easily and doesn't like it when people try to get 'too close' to him. And he also knew she didn't like others near him because she needs proof before she'll trust people near him. When they prove they aren't after his life or his bed for wrong reasons she's becomes nicer.

"No, stay." the crown prince insisted, earning a look from his guardian. Yubel believes being too friendly will be the death of him one day, but Jesse hasn't had the chance to prove himself. "You still have the poison in you. If you move too much or are without the antidote you'll get very sick."

_/My liege,/_ a familiar voice chimed in the brunet's head_, /I do not believe it wise to let a mythic into our keep, let alone one who has not yet proven himself trustworthy./_

_/I will house him nowhere else, Yubel,/_ he thought back to her. _/Deal with it./_

Yubel hated it when Jaden got this stubborn, especially when the reason is a stranger who might as well have told them he wants the prince's head. _/I'm sure there are other places he can stay, like in the healer's cottage./_

_/NO!/_ the prince replied. He couldn't explain it exactly... but he did not want Jesse far from his side right now.

The spirit sensed the feelings of her charge and almost let out a groan, both out load and in her head. Her prince was attracted to this mythic, and was too naive to know he is. If that was the case, she decided, then she'll have to have this boy kept around to see if he is worthy of her Jaden's affections. And that was all she knew Jesse would get, for the Yuki family made her a promise that only she will receive their love and no one would make that promise break. She made sure of that over the years.

_/Alright, Jaden. I won't push this. But as soon as he shows any sign of being a danger to you I will personally drag him to the Shadow Realm./_

Jaden shot her a smile. _/Thanks Yubel!/_ he sent back to her. _/I love you!/_

Meanwhile, Jesse was sitting on the bed he had been laying for days now and looking between Jaden and Yubel worriedly. He didn't want to get in the way of whatever thing they had, weather friendship or something more.

He decided to look around a bit to ease his worry and found the room looked quite nice. To farther distract himself, he decided to see what the soft material he wore on his person is, because he never owned anything that wasn't itchy and heavy before in his life. He blushed when the sight of a very expensive sleep shirt came into his vision, its pure whiteness complimenting his pearly skin flawlessly. He had to look away, before feelings of shameful guilt overcame him.

Just as he raised his head, both of the other occupants of the room gave each other understanding smiles, smiles that spoke more than words could ever try to express.

"It's settled," Jaden murmured gently, not wanting to frighten the mythic. To be honest, he was curious; he had never seen a mythic before Jesse, Yubel having kept him sheltered throughout his life. "You will stay in my tower."

Jesse looked startled, "Oh, no, I can't impose!" he insisted. The night shirt and the nice room was too much already. He couldn't live with the prince if he had to impose.

The brunet laughed at that. "You wouldn't be imposing!" he assured the other boy. "You'd actually be doing me a favor, my tower is pretty lonely since it's usually just me and Yubel."

"B-but!" the bluenet tried to protest, "I can't just live with you, I-I need to at least pay you back!"

"You can pay me back by eating with me!" Jaden replied. "My end of the table is no fun since Yubel makes all the nobles sit too far down to talk with them or anything."

"Wha-? N-no, I-" Jesse had to stop himself before he started speaking gibberish. This was too much for him, this kindness. He couldn't take advantage of this, not even if he's still ill from the poison and had good reason to stay for a while.

"I have an idea that may appease him, Jaden," Yubel spoke up.

Jaden cocked his head adorably. "Go on, Yubel," he encouraged.

The spirit had to chuckle at the sight, it always lightened her heart to see her Jaden give her that look. "Since he wants to be of service to you instead of 'impose' on you," Yubel began, placing a light emphasis on 'impose', "why not hire him to be your caretaker. He'll serve you like he wants and he'll have to live in your tower to do his job. Does this sound fine to you?" the spirit tossed her last question to Jesse.

Jesse was a bit taken back by the proposal, seeing as Yubel wasn't making it a secret that she doesn't like him. Though she did have a good idea, this way he can stay without imposing himself on the prince and he gets to do something in return for Jaden's kindness. And the prince looked so cute right now; it would be like kicking a puppy if a he said no.

"I'm fine with that, thank you," Jesse replied, remembering to use his manners. He didn't want to seem ungrateful to the prince and his guardian, they had every right to send his away.

"Yes!" Jaden crowed, whooping and spinning around in a way that spoke more for the ease of childhood rather than the decorum of a ruler. Yubel gave a sigh, times like these made her wonder if sheltering Jaden did any good. Jesse, on the other hand, gave a hearty laugh at the prince's antics. He wondered if Jaden was truly like this all the time or if he's doing this to make him more comfortable.

Jaden stopped spinning then, coughing as he regained his self-control. "Now then, Jesse," he stated, "do you think you can walk to your new rooms?"

"I think so, let me try." The young mythic moved his body so his legs could rest over the edge of the bed and shifted his weight onto his feet so he could stand up.

Jaden hovered close, ready to catch the other boy should he falter. He hadn't put all that time into nursing him back to health to watch him hurt himself again! Jesse wavered and wobbled before steadying. Being careful, not wanting Jaden to have to care for him again when he really didn't have to, he took a small step forward making himself more closer to the crowned prince than before. When he didn't fall over, he took another small step.

Delighted to see the mythic walking again, Jaden gave a huge grin. "Awesome. Just tell me if you start feeling weak or something and we can take a break, okay?"

Jesse gave Jaden a nod to confirm he heard the prince. It took a few minutes to get to the door on the other side of the room, with Yubel waiting patiently for Jaden's sake.

The brunet was happy to measure his pace out to remain at the bluenet's side, still wondering about a few things. He had heard mythics didn't look like humans did, but he hadn't seen anything strange about Jesse in all the time he had spent caring for the injured bluenet. Jesse noticed the intense stare of his soon-to-be new master, and felt a bit self-conscious. "Is something the matter, Ja-I mean, You're Majesty?" he asked, blushing as he corrects himself. Better to start calling Jaden by his title now, since he's going to serve him soon.

The brunet blushed slightly, looking away. "Yes. I would like you to call me Jaden when we are alone. None of this 'You're Majesty' business, okay?"

Jesse looked back ahead again, following Yubel as best as he could at the moment. It would be very disrespectful to call royalty by anything but their title, but it's more disrespectful to go against their wishes. His mother and friends raised him better.

"As you wish, Jaden," he replied, the name flowing from his tongue with strange familiarity.

Jaden gave an easy grin. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jesse gave the prince a warm smile, chuckling a bit at the ease Jaden radiated like light.

Schooling his features as they grew closer to the corner, Jaden seemed to sober, letting the emotions slip from his face in anticipation of meeting someone. The mythic's eyes widened when he saw this and was about to ask why when he heard a voice address Yubel a few feet in front of them. Jesse turned his body to face the direction of the voice with his hand folded in front of him and looked down, in case this was a political figure or someone of great importance. He needed to look the part of a servant while in their company, so they don't give Jaden a hard time and try to be rid of him. When the person was out of sight, then he and Jaden could continue talking as they walked to the prince's tower.

"You're Majesty," the man stated, "we have received reports that the northern border is uneasy."

"Again?" Jaden asked, his voice sounding tired. "We can hardly afford to add more guards there, not without leaving the remainder of the kingdom vulnerable to demons."

"Understood, You're Majesty, I'll get to work on a solution," the man replied, bowing to his prince. After rising to go his way, he spotted Jesse standing beside Jaden and his eyes widened a bit.

"You're Majesty, I beg your pardon, but who is this?" the man asked, a bit curious to know.

"This is my new personal servant, Jesse," Jaden enlightened him.

Jesse bowed before the important man, intended to make a good first impression. The man gave a nod of approval and went his way.

"C'mon," Jaden encouraged softly. "Let's get to the tower before they come looking for me again."

Jesse straightened up and nodded his understanding before starting to walk as fast as he could.

"Hey, we don't have to go so fast," Jaden murmured softly. "We can go at any pace you feel comfortable at."

Yubel let out a growl of irritation as Jesse's face exploded with a bright blush, but she didn't complain about it. Jesse just kept his mouth shut, knowing he would start sounding like a mad man if he spoke while flustered.

"Th-thanks, Jaden," Jesse answered softly, not trusting his voice at the moment. This is the single most caring thing anyone save his mother and dearest friend has ever done for him. Not even his gang gave him this courtesy, though it was mostly justified because they were always on the run from hunters.

"It's what any master would do for his servant," Jaden murmured softly, but was that the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks?

"Jaden, you can be lovey dovey to the mythic later, now we need to get to the tower," Yubel spoke up, still not very happy her Jaden was giving this stranger such attention.

"All right, Yubel," the ruler agreed, sheepishly rubbing his head as best as he could with Jesse in his arms.

The rest of the walk to the prince's tower went uneventful after the run in with the military delegate. By the time they were climbing the stairs Jesse has calmed down and felt better after such a long rest. He didn't like the fact that walking such a short distance worn him out so easily, when he walked and flew many miles and still felt fresh just mere days ago. Throughout the walk Jaden struck up conversations with the frustrated mythic, wanting to get to know him and hopefully satisfy Yubel's dislike for him for being a stranger. To all three's amazement and Yubel's loathing, Jaden had a lot in common with Jesse.

"Wow, you've been to so many cool places!" the ruler exclaimed, excitement in his eyes. "I wish I could see some of those places, Yubel says I have to stay in the castle."

"For your own safety, You're Majesty," the spirit chided. "There are many who would wish to see you dead."

"I never understood why others try killing kind rulers," Jesse mused, subconsciously leaning his body against Jaden's. Jesse rested his head against the prince's shoulder, and inhaled some of Jaden's cinnamon-and-brown sugar scent when he took a breath. "Compared to other countries and cities, your kingdom and Rose City are the most mythic-friendly."

Yubel glared at the mythic, seething before she schooled her emotions, not wanting Jaden to pick up on her feelings. "Yes, well, Jaden is one of the last of his line, so many of the nobles look to increase their own standing by killing him and assuming the throne."

"Then how come Jaden hasn't married yet?" the mythic couldn't help but ask. It was common sense to start your family early, if there are no other members to keep the line alive.

Jaden made a face. "I'm not marrying just to continue the line," he stated. "I'm going to marry because I love who I marry."

"And the fact I don't let those gold digger hussies near him..." Yubel mummered under her breath, seething. It made her blood boil just thinking of those spoiled brats.

"Be nice, Yubel," Jaden chided her. "Not all of them were after me for that. Some of them were honestly attracted to me."

"How come you're not dating one of them, then?" Jesse asked. He was curious, since he thought most humans found their mates early in life like mythics did. He hasn't found one himself for the reason that no one he knew was his type. Or he knew them too well for a relationship to grow.

"Eh, not my type," Jaden answered. "And any time I do like someone enough to give it a shot, they're not of noble birth and the law forbids me from courting them.

"Hump! I can't believe those kinds of laws got passed over the years..." grumbled the spirit as the neared the door of Jaden's room. "And with all the work I put into keeping original tradition, too..."

"It's not your fault, Yubel," Jaden offered her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. "You tried your best."

"Can't Jaden just get rid of those laws when he becomes king?" Jesse asked. He can see the problem with these laws. They put a limit on who the royals can mate with, so that they grow few in number and then a different family not under the same laws can take over and be rid of the laws so they remain in power for a long time. And then the promise to Yubel would be broken, if Jaden dies and no heir to the Yuki name is born, who knows what could happen if that does happen.

"I wish," the Yuki grumbled, "but the Council fights me on it every time."

"No more talk about this," Yubel commanded, mostly to Jesse, "they will get their does when it is time."

Jaden hummed. "I'm tired, Yubel," he murmured, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "Jesse, you'll help me get ready, yes?"

"Of course, Jaden," Jesse replied, "it's my duty to serve you."

"Thanks Jesse," the ruler thanked.

"My pleasure," the bluenet replied, moving slowly to what he hoped was the wardrobe. It took longer than normal for Jaden to get ready for bed, Yubel had left long ago to have servants bring her prince his and Jesse's meal, and from the looks of it Jesse is more tired than Jaden was. Jaden didn't mind though. He usually got ready alone, and Jesse's presence, however slowing it was to have the mythic around, made Jaden actually feel a little better about getting ready to sleep alone in his large, cold bed.

"May I ask where I should sleep?" Jesse asked, looking to be falling asleep on his feet. He couldn't remember a time where he was this tired.

"There's some servants' quarters next door if you'd like," Jaden answered, "or you're welcome to stay in my bed until we make better arrangements for you."

"Oh, no, I'll take the servants' quarters, Jaden." Jesse insisted, making his way to the door. A knock on the door startled the bluenet mythic as he raised his hand to open it. When he did there stood a servant many years his senior holding a very large tray filled with delicacies, from what he could smell since the tray is covered, to eat. Yubel floated behind the servant, a smile on her face when Jaden got a whiff of the dinner.

"Thank you," Jaden murmured courteously, taking the tray and licking his lips as soon as the door closed behind him, The servant bowing before leaving. "Yum, fried shrimp!" He snatched one off the tray immediately, shoving it into his mouth and moaning when the taste hit his tongue. "Delicious."

"You better save some for Jesse, Jay."Yubel saying to Jaden, "He hasn't eaten anything for days now." That was understatement. Jesse hadn't eaten anything for almost a week, only survivng on water. Maybe that's why he's so weak now, because he hasn't eaten correctly.

_'Oh, if Sakura-mama was here, she'd-'_

"I was gonna!" the brunet protested around another shrimp. "I just want my shrimp!" He then carried the tray back to the bed, setting it down and encouraging Jesse to sit down with a wave of his hand, his mouth still full of shrimp.

Jesse walked over to the bed Jaden set the tray down on, and it took every bit of will power to keep himself from eating like an animal. He was surprised to find, though they smelled so wonderful he mistook them for gourmet, very simple foods that middle class and lower would eat on a daily basis.

"Have what you want," Jaden encouraged as he reached for another piece of shrimp. "I'll be fine with these."

"Jaden, you shouldn't just eat those," Jesse chastised before Yubel had the chance, picking up a plate of roasted vegetables from the tray and setting them in front of the crowned prince. "You need to eat a balanced diet if you can afford it, and I know you can since you're royalty!"

Jaden pouted around another shrimp, sucking it into his mouth. "But I don't wanna!" he whined, pouting.

"Jaden," Yubel began, used to these kinds of fights. "You may be the prince, but that does not give you the right to not eat what your body needs."

"You're ganging up on me!" the ruler declared dramatically, pointing at them. "I expect that for you, Yubel, but I was hoping for better from you, Jesse!"

"I'm sorry, Jaden," Jesse apologized as he moved the plate of fried shrimp closer to himself. "But I can't help how I was raised."

The brunet's eyes grew shifty and he dove for the plate with the shrimp. "MINE!" he yelled, scrabbling for it.

Jesse, with his superior speed, was able to grab the plate before his new master could. But he also used the last of his strength, so when he made to make a run with the fried seafood his legs gave out on him and he fell onto the plush carpet floor, Yubel just saving the much sought after food from spoiling the expensive carpet.

Jaden rushed to Jesse's side. "Are you all right, Jesse?" he asked concernedly, panic in his eyes. "I didn't mean for you to do that and get hurt, I swear!"

Jesse sat up as best as he could, smiling at how kind the prince was acting towards him as he panted lightly. "I'm fine, Jaden, really," he answered truthfully, "I guess I just pushed myself too hard today, is all."

"That's it, you're sleeping with me!" Jaden declared, nodding determinedly. "That way I can take care of you if something like this happens."

Jesse was about to protest, saying he'll be fine on his own, but the prince wouldn't hear any of it. Jaden picked up the weakened mythic bridal style and placed him back in the seat he left trying to keep the shrimp away from him. The rest of the time spend eating dinner went uneventful and when Jesse had calmed down again they spoke about anything and nothing. When all the food was gone, Yubel (a bit more at ease leaving her Jaden alone with Jesse now that she knew how much he valued health), went to the kitchen so a servant could collect the dirtied china and wash them while the two boys got ready to sleep.

"Good night, Jesse," Jaden yawned, settling himself down on the side of his bed that he had claimed as his own, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into the pillow beneath his cheek.

"Good night, Jaden," Jesse spoke softly, now that he was back in a comfortable bed the remainder of the energy keeping him awake had left, making him too tired to raise his voice any higher. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts wandered to his friends. How were they doing? Were they alright out there? Those questions came with an answer he always used when they came: They are fine. Yes, they are alright. He mostly answered with those words at first to calm his fears but as time wore on they became a constant truth.

* * *

Sakura: Daw, ma baby!

Die: ... I still need to edit some of this, but I can't be bothered.

Sakura: ... then edit it, if you need to...

Die: I'm too lazy.

Sakura: ...

Jehu: Wow, two chapters and there aren't any other pairs besides the main... Where are me and Haou?

Die: Ask Sakura.

Jehu: *turns to Sakura*

Sakura: You both haven't been born yet!

Jehu: ... AUTHORESS SAY WHAT?

Sakura: You heard me, though Haou-chama will be getting his first cameo in this fic in about... a few chapters or more... you'll show up most likely near the end. May be, I honestly don't know yet.

Jehu: ... *hits Sakura* HOW DARE YOU WRITE A FIC AND NOT INCLUDE ME!

Die: ... That means we aren't around to torture you.

Jehu: ... WHY THANK YOU! *skips off happily*

Sakura: *rubs her sore head* For that, we will include you in this fic! ... Wait, we were gonna include him in, right? I'm sure he's gonna show up in this fic at some point.

Die: Meh. All I know is I wanna get to the next chapter soon!

Sakura: Well, you can't be in the next chapter if there is no next chapter. Let's finish this AN up and get to work!

Die: All right! Remember to review everyone!

Sakura: And be sure to tell Jehu that in the original story, he wasn't supposted to be in it! He should be glad I thought of him for this! *waves as chapter ends*

* * *

Edited:05/25/12-Missing sentences, words and messes up formating.


	3. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Kuro Arashi

XxAllanaMillenniumxX

Rein Kuro


End file.
